


Tea Time

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: He deserves EVERYTHING, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tom is a stalker, coffee shop AU, harry is cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: Harry avait un crush massif sur cet homme dont il ignorait tout, jusqu'à son prénom.Cela faisait un mois qu'il  le voyait venir tous les mardis à quinze heure sonnante, un livre sous le bras.Aujourd'hui toutefois, le quatrième mardi depuis que Harry venait à ce café, il avait un plan pour parler à l'inconnu.___Ou Harry veut parler à Tom et agit comme un idiot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Tea Time

Harry se mordilla la lèvre en voyant entrer le bel inconnu du mardi après-midi. Le jeune homme était grand, plus grand que lui, toujours habillé d'une chemise bleue et d'un jean noir, avec des cheveux châtains foncés parfaitement coiffés et des yeux noirs, la peau blanche et parfaite, et des pommettes incroyablement saillantes. Il était fin, mais pas maigre et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une fixation sur ses mains aux doigts longs comme ceux d'un pianiste qu'il pouvait déjà voir jouer sur son corps. 

Harry avait un crush massif sur cet homme dont il ignorait tout, jusqu'à son prénom. 

Cela faisait un mois qu'il le voyait venir tous les mardis à quinze heure sonnante, un livre sous le bras.

L'inconnu prenait un thé noir systématique, 'un thé à la bergamote', disait-il de sa voix chaude qui faisait frissonner Harry jusque dans ses rêves les plus intimes. 

Aujourd'hui toutefois, le quatrième mardi depuis que Harry venait à ce café, il avait un plan pour parler à l'inconnu. 

Il aurait pu aller lui parler, tout simplement, mais lors du deuxième mardi, Harry l'avait vu recaler méchamment une femme qui lui avait demandé son numéro. Il fallait dire que la femme avait été très insistante, au point où l'inconnu avait été obligé de dire qu'il était gay pour qu'elle la laisse en paix (c'était à ce moment-là que Harry s'était décidé à l'aborder, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain que l'inconnu est dit la vérité à propos de son orientation sexuelle).

Ce deuxième mardi, il avait failli lui adresser la parole en passant devant sa table, mais il s'était ravisé et il était parti, la queue entre les jambes. 

Harry était donc allé à la bibliothèque (ce qu'il ne faisait jamais) pour trouver un livre à aller lire ce jour-là, pour que l'homme voit qu'ils avaient des choses en commun (ce qu'ils n'avaient pas, donc), et il avait pris un thé (ce qu'il détestait, car deun il préférait le café, et de deux il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de boire de l'eau chaude un peu aromatisée).

Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à passer à côté de lui, renverser son thé sur ses chaussures (pas sur ses genoux ou son torse, car bien que Harry eut adoré voir sa chemise bleue coller à son torse, il n'avait aucun souhait de l'ébouillanter et de se faire détester par la même occasion), et à faire connaissance. Harry avait une bonne bouille et il se faisait des amis facilement. 

Harry s'installa à une place un peu au fond de la salle, contrairement à ses habitudes car il préférait se mettre à une fenêtre pour profiter du soleil. Il attendrait que l’inconnu soit servi, il attendrait quelques minutes et il irait se lever pour se placer à une table plus ensoleillée, prétextant qu'il avait un peu froid. Et…

Il improviserait. En attendant, même s'ils ne faisaient pas connaissance, ils se parleraient au moins brièvement et au cours des prochaines semaines, Harry pourraient engager plus facilement la conversation. Il aviserait plus tard. 

Le carillon de la porte scintilla et Harry releva la tête en reconnaissant du coin de l'œil le châtain de ses cheveux. Il était quinze heure pile. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle, dos au mur. Harry resta un instant interdit, ébloui par tant de beauté et de prestance. Bon sang, il n'avait fait que rentrer dans le café et s'asseoir. Est-ce que Harry ne visait pas trop haut en tentant d'approcher un tel homme ? 

'Allez ! Courage Harry, tu peux le faire ! Tu es prêt à sauter à pied joint dans des plans foireux, alors tu peux faire des avances à un autre homme !' Se dit-il intérieurement pour se motiver. 

Harry déglutit. Son thé était encore chaud entre ses mains et il n'en avait pas bu une goutte. Il attendit dix autres minutes, le temps que l'homme soit servi. C'était le moment. 

'Courage Harry' se répéta-t-il alors que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Il se leva et sa chaise grinça de manière désagréable et brillante sur le parquet. Le peu de monde présent dans le café, y compris son bel inconnu, leva la tête vers lui et Harry sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Bravo la discrétion. Il déglutit et rassembla avec un empressement mêlé de maladresse ses affaires et le livre qu'il avait pris -Da Vinci Code, quitte à lire quelque chose, au moins que ça parle d'une enquête-, pour se diriger vers les fenêtres, tout en passant à côté de la table de sa cible. 

C'était le moment. 

Harry s'emmêla exprès les pieds et ses affaires tombèrent au sol et son thé vola jusqu'aux chaussures de l'homme. Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'il se retrouvait à quatre pattes devant lui. Bon sang, c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus reculer. 

"Mais !! S'écria l'homme en sursautant, ses pieds décollant du sol pour ne pas marcher dans l'eau chaude. 

-Je suis désolé ! Gémit immédiatement Harry avec un air piteux, qui était bien réel ; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner une serviette ? Je vais essuyer, je suis vraiment désolé…"

Son visage était probablement rouge pivoine.

Une serveuse apporta une serpillière pour essuyer ses bêtises mais Harry insista pour la prendre.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir s'agenouiller auprès de ce spécimen plus qu'appréciable de la gente masculine, car elle lui envoya un regard haineux. Ca ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ait de la concurrence, mais là c'était son plan et il était hors de question qu'on le fasse capoter. 

"Je suis désolé… Répéta-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'homme. 

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, constata-t-il avec un sourcil relevé et Harry fut soulagé de constater que sa voix n'était pas moitié aussi froide que celle qu'il avait utilisé deux semaines plus tôt sur la femme qu'il avait rejetée. Vous vous êtes fait mal ? 

-Hmm ? Fit-il bêtement, un peu rêveusement, en ne comprenant pas sa question. 

-Vous êtes tombé.

-Aah, ah oui. Hm. Non. Je- ça m'arrive souvent de tomber, je suis habitué. Mais non, ça va. Merci."

'Quelle éloquence, bravo Harry,' grinça-t-il en son for intérieur.

Et là,  _ ET LA _ , l'homme se baissa à ses côtés et prit sa sacoche ainsi que son livre pour les mettre sur la table. Le rougissement qui le prit ensuite n'eut rien à voir avec son embarras. 

"Da Vinci Code, lit l'homme en regardant la couverture rouge de son livre. 

-Ah oui… Je l'ai commencé hier, répondit-il d'une voix plus timide. Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur, mais je me suis dit que c'était pas mal pour m'y remettre… 

-Pourquoi ce genre ? 

-Oh, je suis élève officier dans la police. J'essaie d'intégrer le C.I.D (1).

-Ambitieux, sourit-il alors et Harry sentit son cœur submerger. Je m'appelle Tom. 

-Ha-Harry. Enchanté, Tom.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ?"

Harry accepta avec un chouïa trop d'enthousiasme, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça marche aussi bien. Ce n'était pas un mythe ces histoires de tasses renversées ! 

"Par contre tu n'as plus de thé. Je vais t'en chercher un autre. 

-Quoi ? Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas la peine-!"

Trop tard, Tom venait de se lever pour lui commander un autre thé. Dire qu'il l'avait pris parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher du café. Harry n'aimait pas le thé, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Tom maintenant. Ça aurait semblé bizarre. 

"Merci, dit-il en rougissant lorsqu'il revint avec une nouvelle tasse. 

-Je t'en prie. Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses du livre jusqu'à présent ?"

Tom prit son thé d'une main et le sirota tranquillement. 

"Eh bien… Je ne suis pas certain qu'un tel enquêteur existe, et je doute que je sois aussi bon un jour. Tu l'as déjà lu ? 

-Oui, il y a quelques années déjà. Je suis certain que tu feras un remarquable enquêteur. 

-Peut-être, rit-il nerveusement. Si je ne renverse pas du thé sur les preuves."

Tom rit à sa remarque. Bon sang, il était beau. Il était vraiment très beau. Son cœur allait finir par exploser s'il continuait à pomper autant de sang pour l'envoyer dans son visage. Il n'avait pas cessé de rougir. 

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en sentant que leur conversation s'essoufflait. 

-Je suis professeur à l'université. J'enseigne la chimie organique, la chimie analytique et les mathématiques appliquées à la science."

Oh mince. Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun, se rendit-il compte. Rien que sur le plan intellectuel, il y avait tout un fossé. Certes, Harry avait eu sa licence de droit avec mention six mois auparavant, à 20 ans, avant d'intégrer l'école de police, alors que Tom, qui semblait à peine plus vieux que lui, était déjà professeur en chimie… Il se sentit soudainement comme un gamin face à lui.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, sourit Tom. Je fais souvent cet effet-là, mais il n'y a pas de quoi rougir. J'ai un Q.I de 150. J'ai eu mon doctorat à 19 ans."

Il était encore plus intimidé maintenant. Harry eut soudainement l’impression d’être un simplet.

"Bois ton thé, il va refroidir."

Harry obéit et but son thé quasiment d'une traite, sans réellement apprécier les arômes épicés. Il préférait définitivement un café noir serré. 

OoO

Harry Potter. 21 ans. Licencié en droit et habitant toujours chez ses parents, Lily et James Potter. A rompu il y avait quatre mois de cela avec Ginny Weasley, son amie d'enfance et petite sœur de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Bisexuel. Adepte de la boxe et du Krav-Maga. Un mètre soixante-quinze, des cheveux noirs toujours décoiffés, de beaux yeux verts. 

Tom détailla celui qu’il avait suivi au cours des six derniers mois. Il était tombé immédiatement amoureux de lui, quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. En 23 ans, jamais Tom n’avait ressenti ça. Il l’avait aperçu à la faculté, lors de sa remise de diplôme. Il était magnifique, souriant, ses yeux verts brillants comme des émeraudes, aux côtés de ses parents de sa petite amie. Son cœur s’était mis à battre dans sa poitrine et depuis il ne pensait qu’à lui, tout le temps. Il n’avait jamais eu de relation auparavant, mais avec Harry, ce serait parfait. Tom ferait ensemble que tout soit parfait. 

Il avait été difficile de les séparer, mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, songea Tom en appréciant les délicieuses rougeurs sur le visage hâlé de Harry. Tom avait piraté son téléphone, recevant de fait ses sms, fait couper l’électricité chez elle à chaque fois qu’elle devait voir Harry pour la frustrer, il avait trifouillé dans son dossier à l’université où elle était pour la stresser et l’empêcher de le voir, et autres joyeusetés du même genre pour lui gâcher la vie. Harry était sien. Il avait tout de même mis deux mois à la dégager, mais par chance, son Harry ne semblait pas réellement amoureux d’elle. 

Tom avait par la suite laissé passer quelques mois pour que leur rencontre paraisse naturelle. 

Six mois d’attente et de travail, et il était enfin devant lui, à sa table. Tom sentait son coeur s’emballer dans sa poitrine en devinant que Harry aussi avait planifié leur rencontre. Harry n’avait pas été réellement discret, à tout le temps jeter des regards dans sa direction, alors il l’avait laissé venir à lui, mais à quel point il avait été plaisant de savoir qu’il lui plaisait. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

“Hm…”

Tom regarda Harry rougir encore plus, ses mains triturant son téléphone. 

“Oui ?” L’encouragea-t-il.

Il avait été patient et il l’avait laissé l’approcher. Ça avait été dur et il ne pouvait pas commettre d’erreur maintenant. 

“Est-ce que… Ça te dirait qu’on se voit… Hm… Plus tard ? On pourrait échanger nos numéros ?”

Son regard suppliant l’emplit de joie et Tom dut se retenir pour ne pas sortir immédiatement son portable. D’un mouvement calme, il tendit la main et lui fit signe de lui donner son téléphone. Tom alla dans ses contacts et rentra son numéro dans son répertoire. 

“Et voilà, appelle-moi quand tu le souhaites.

-Vraiment ?”

Harry était bouche-bée et soudainement Tom eut envie de l’embrasser.

“Je vais être honnête, dit Tom en croisant les bras dans une mimique nerveuse. Je pensais venir juste une fois à ce café. Ils n’ont même pas mes thés préférés ici, et c’est un peu loin de la fac. Mais je suis revenu parce que je pensais que je te reverrai. Et tu es là tous les mardi à quinze heures.”

Tom prit la main de Harry pour y déposer son téléphone. 

“Je suis désolé, tu dois me prendre pour un stalker ou quelque chose comme ça, continua-t-il faussement nerveux.

-Quoi ?! S’écria Harry, scandalisé. Non, pas du tout ! En fait, moi aussi je voulais qu’on se parle… Je t’ai renversé mon thé dessus pour engager la conversation… J’ai tellement honte, je suis désolé.”

Tom se mit à rire en entendant le ton dépité de cet ange. 

“On dirait que nous avions tous deux les mêmes intentions.”

Harry opina et lui sourit timidement. 

“Ça te dirait qu’on aille voir un film ? Je n’ai rien à faire et je connais un bon ciné.

-Maintenant ? Demanda Harry qui s’était redressé sur sa chaise. 

-Oui, ça pourrait nous permettre de faire un peu plus connaissance.

-D’accord, super ! Enfin, oui, je veux bien.”

Quel enthousiasme, ça lui plaisait. 

“Allons-y alors,” dit Tom en souriant.

Harry lui sourit et prit son sac en se levant. Tom garda une distance raisonnable avec lui pour ne pas paraître trop entreprenant. 

Ils sortirent ensemble du café et Tom prévoyait déjà le moment où il le demanderait en mariage. Tout devait être parfait. 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) le CID est le Criminal Investigation Department : c'est une police anglaise spécialisée dans la recherche de preuve, d'après le saint Wikipedia. 
> 
> Bonjour à tous, j’espère que vous vous portez bien, voici un petit one shot que j’ai écrit après une discussion sur les fanfictions et notamment les coffee Shop AU.  
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié cette mini fanfic, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l’écrire :’) N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> A plus,  
> Sedinette


End file.
